


Never Let Me Go

by moreavengersplease



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Really cute though, Steve and Peggy are perfect, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreavengersplease/pseuds/moreavengersplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Steve Rogers, alive and very much not frozen, was the last thing that Agent Peggy Carter had expected to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic here! It's pretty short, just an idea, really. But I sorta liked how it turned out and decided to post it. And I'm posting it from my phone so we'll see how this goes...probably not well. Whatever. I wrote this before Agent Carter aired so it doesn't follow the show. I had no idea what to tile it so I just went with that.

Captain Steve Rogers, alive and very much not frozen, was the last thing that Agent Peggy Carter had expected to see as she walked down the hallway of SHIELD’s new base one morning. It had been a year since he crashed and as far as Peggy knew, Howard Stark had stopped looking for him six months ago.

What happened after she caught sight of him wasn’t entirely her fault.

After cautiously observing the Captain from a safe distance and determining that yes, it was in fact the man that she had fallen in love with so many months ago, Peggy briefly let go of any inhibitions she might have had about what she was about to do.

“Steve!” She yelled, ignoring all of the looks she got from other agents. Once he turned around and she saw his face, she choked back a sob and ran towards him. Peggy threw herself at him and much to her surprise, Steve picked her up, wrapping his arms around her. She instinctively wrapped both her arms and legs around him to cling to.

“P-Peggy?” He whispered breathlessly.

“You-you’re here. You’re alive.” Peggy said, holding back her tears in order to maintain at least some composure.

“Yeah, I’m here Peggy.” He said, smiling sadly at her.

Seeing his smile, sad or not, and feeling his arms around her caused Peggy’s stomach to flip. She unwrapped one arm from around him and cupped his cheek. “You’re late.” With that, Peggy pressed her lips to Steve’s, kissing him probably more passionately than what was appropriate for their current location.

“You know, I don’t- I don’t remember you kissing me like that the last time I returned from the dead.” Steve stammered after they broke for air.

“I would hate to make the same mistake twice.” Peggy smirked.

“Not kissing me would be a mistake?” He asked, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing by chuckling softly.

“Oh definitely.” She smiled and leaned in to continue kissing him, determined not to let the love of her life go again.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it was! Comments are appreciated! Feel free to follow me on Twitter @moreavengersplz and we can cry about Steggy together.


End file.
